The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of pampas grass, botanically known as Cortaderia selloana, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Silver Star’. The new cultivar originated as a whole-plant mutation from Cortaderia selloana ‘Pumila’ (unpatented). The new cultivar was found in the breeder's nursery in Boskoop, The Netherlands, in 2000.
The new cultivar was created in 2000 and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by division in Boskoop, The Netherlands over a five-year period. ‘Silver Star’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for with the European Union on Jan. 24, 2006.